When The Forest Went CRAAZYYYYY!
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: It started when Firestar ordered a toilet to be installed in his clans... This started a epicademic of CRAZYYYY! Will all the clans be cured or just be CRAAZYYY forever? And turn the forest CRAAZYY? Will starclan help or turn CRAAZYY as well? Read to find out! Rated T for crass humor!


Hey Fanfiction! I decided to make a fic called when the forest went crazzyyy

This is rated T for some crass humor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day in Thunderclan Firestar ordered a toilet to be installed in the camp.

"IT'S BECAUSE IM SICK OF THE DIRT PILE IT IS GETTING TO FULL WITH DUMPS!" Firestar had meowed.

That day the toilet was installed.

"How do you flush this thing?" Firestar asked after he finished taking a dump.

"I don't know Firestar. Your the one who ordered it to be installed in the camp." Sandstorm had said.

*5 moons after the installation of the toilet..*

"THIS THING IS AS PILED UP WITH DUMPS AS THE DIRT PILE" Firestar yowled to the clan from the highledge.

"Graystripe!" Firestar called.

"Yes Firestar?" Graystripe called.

"Take a Flamethrower and melt all the poop!" Firestar commanded.

"Bu- but F- Firestar.. Isn't a Flamethrower a twoleg thing?" Graystripe questioned.

"YES IT IS SO GO STEAL ONE FROM LEAFPOOL CUZ I AM YOUR FATHA!" Firestar yowled.  
"OMFG YOUR MY FATHER?!" Graystripe said.

"YAHZ I AM YAHTZEE!" Firestar said.

"MY NAME'S NOT YAHTZEE!" Graystripe argued.

"YES IT IS! IT'S NOW YAHTZEESTRIPE!" Firestar said.  
"AND YOUR NAME IS FIRECRAP!" Graystripe said.

"THEN I RENAME THUNDERCLAN TO CARAMELLDANSINCLAN!" Firestar ordered.

*Caramelldansin starts playing and blows everybodys eardrums out.*

"AAAAAAAAAAH MAWH EARS!" CaramellDansinClan yells.

*Starclan gives them there eardrums back*  
"I CAN HEAR!" Everybody exclaims!  
"Silence foolz!" Scourge says somehow coming back from the dead and smacking Firestar on the head with his hammer.

"Silence foozl!" Scourge says banning everybody from the server.

*Cats reapear*  
"THIS ISN'T A SERVER FOOLZ!" CaramellDansinClan utters banishing Scoruge back to hell.

*Randomess uccurs*  
*later*  
"I RENAME THIS CLAN NUMANUMACLAN!" Firestar says.

*Numa Numa starts playing and blows everybodys ears off littearly*  
*IN SHADOWCLAN*  
"Hey I was watching the Thunderclan news and seemingly thunderclan has turned stupid." Blackstar announces to his clan.

"It is highly contagious!" Blackstar continues.

*LATER IN THUNDERCLAN*  
"Graystripe go infect Shadowclan with the stupid!" Firestar ordered his best warrior.

"YESSIRRRR!" Graystripe meowed.  
*at shadowclan*  
"Hey do you hear rustling?" Blackstar asked hearing some rustling only to see Graystripe pop out and start singing..

"DO YOU LIEK WAFFLEZ YEAH I LIKE WAFFLEZ DO U LIEK PANCAKEZ YEA I LIEK PANCAKEZ XD!" Graystripe sang.

"OMFG!" Blackstar screamed running out of camp.

"DO YA LIEK WAFFLEZ YEA HI LIEK WAFFLEZ" Russetfur sang along.

"NOOOO RUSSETFUR CAUGHT THE STUPID!" Fallowfurn one of the clans queens yowled.

"COMN KITS LETS GTFOOH!" (GTFOOH Stands for get the fuck out of here!"

"Mommy where iz we going?" One of fallowfurns kits asked.

"AWAY FROM HERE!" Fallowfurn said running out of camp.

"Fallowfurn!" Blackstar called seeing Fallowfurn emerge from the bushes with her kits.

"LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! TO RIVERCLAN AND WINDCLAN!" Blackstar said.

But little did they know that Windclan had renamed themselves to Xboxclan and Riverclan was renamed to DeadZoneClan.

*In thunderclan*

"GOOD JOB LIONBLAZE U INFECTED SHADOWCLAN AND WINDCLAN AND RIVERCLAN!" Firestar appraised his warrior.

"U R WELCOME MASTAR!" Lionblaze said.

*In Xboxclan*

The Xboxclan leader decided to destroy the world and renamed himself to DestroyStar.

"I DESTROYSTAR SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD MWAHAHA!" DestroyStar announced.

*IN STARCLAN*

"Lets call the C.C.C!" Bluestar sugguested.

"Whats the C.C.C?" Leapordstar asked Bluestar.

"Its the Cat Craziness Curers!" Bluestar answered.

"Oh" Leapardstar said.

*Bluestar calls them*

"They said they would take care of it." Bluestar announces.

"Wahtever.. " Leapardstar says.

*In Thunderclan*

"Hey do you hear that?" Firestar asked.

"Hear what?" Lionblaze asks.

"A CAR! ITS A CAR! WE CAN STEAL IT!" Firestar answered only for the car to break into camp and have 543924 twolegs pop out and start shooting all the cats with needle guns that inject the cure into them.

Eventully all the cats in thunderclan were cured.

*In starclan*  
"Yay! Thunderclan is cured!" Bluestar said.

"What about my clan sister..? " Leapardstar meowed.

"Oh riverclan?" Bluestar asked.

"Yeh.." Leapardstar mewed.

"There next." Bluestar announced.

*In riverclan*

"Oh look a car!" The DeadZoneClan leader Deadstar announced.

*Car breaks into camp and 5439543 twolegs pop out and shoot all cats with needles that inject the cure into them when they enter skin*

Eventully Riverclan was fine.

*In starclan*

"My clan is cured!" Leapardstar announced.

"Good. But I am watching everything from above and Windclan and Shadowclan need to be cured.

"Aaah Who cares?" Leapardstar meowed.

"I care and you should care to. If they aren't cured they can send cats to go and infect the clans all over! if they all are infected then if the twolegs suits rip then the twolegs could get infected!" Bluestar answered.

"Oh." Leapardstar said.

*In Xboxclan*

"Hey a car." The xboxclan leader Destroystar announced.

*Same thing happens to them as to thunderclan and riverclan*  
*In Shadowclan*

"I HERBY NAME SHADOWCLAN FARTCLAN AND I RENAME MYSELF MICHAEL JACKSON!" The Newly named Michael Jackson star leader said.

*Car goes in and cures them*  
*Later after all cats are cured*

*At a gathering*

"HEY LOOK GUYS IM FARTING" Jayfeather announced.

"Psst. Firestar." Graystripe whispered to Firestar.

"What Graystripe?" Firestar asked.

"Why is Jayfeather acting weird?" Graystripe asks.

"I don't know." Firestar said.

"HE IS ACTING WIERD WE GOTTA CURE HIM!" Blackstar screechs launching himself onto Jayfeather and injecting the cure into him.

"There. He will be unconius for a few days but then he will be fine and not wierd!" Blackstar announced sitting up.

"WHY DID U DO THAT." Firestar asked.

"Do you want to catch the crazy?" Blackstar asked.

"No." Firestar asked.

"Thats why!" Blackstar announced.  
"Oh." Firestar said.

And so everything was peaceful in the forest... Or so it seemed..

Give me 10 good reviews and I shall make a sequel!

Worked really hard on it!


End file.
